Come Back to Me, a Quick fanfic
by MiniAlice618
Summary: Quinn is heartbroken after Puck leaves her for none other than Rachel Berry, so her and FInn come up with a plan to make them jealous. When they get a visit from a shocking person, will it bring them back together? Sequel to Fight For Me  Quick, Finchel


**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Summary-After Rachel and Finn have yet another messy break-up Puck realizes he still ha feelings for Rachel which leaves Quinn heartbroken. She gets back together with Finn-but only because they want to make their ex's jealous. Will Quinn eventually find her way back to Puck after she fought so hard for him? Sequel to Fight for Me**

**QPQPQPQPQPQP**

Quinn rolled her eyes as she saw Puck and Rachel walk down the hall hand in hand. She couldn't believe he had done this to her. She had pushed him away for so many years and when she finally decided she was going to fight for him he **dumped **her. And it wasn't like he dumped her for a Cheerio-he dumped her for _Rachel Berry._

As they passed Puck looked away from Rachel for a moment and momentarily met Quinn's eyes. She glared at him and looked away to talk to Finn...

"I can't believe Puck did this to another one of my girlfriends." Finn said angrily as he watched angrily. "Wasn't getting you pregnant enough?"

Quinn slightly winced at the mention of her pregnancy. It had been a mistake for her to give Beth up because, even though she had never told anyone this, her mother had offered to help take care of her. If she had kept Beth maybe Puck would have stayed.

"I think I have an idea Finn…" she said slyly.

* * *

><p>The look on Puck and Rachel's faces were priceless when Finn and Quinn walked into glee club hand in hand. Rachel was so jealous because as she looked at Finn and Quinn she saw the same head Cheerio and quarterback that used to be the golden couple. Puck was jealous because he knew he loved Quinn way more than Rachel but was afraid to admit it.<p>

Finn and Quinn sat down next Puck and Rachel and gave them innocent smiles. Quinn leaned her head on Finn's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead as he did so. Rachel tried to hide her tears from Puck while he scowled at Quinn.

"Alright you guys we have to start focusing on Regionals. I was thinking that…"

* * *

><p>Quinn and Finn began to file out of the choir room when Rachel and Puck grabbed their arms. They turned around and Quinn quickly put the loving smile back on her face as she looked at Finn.<p>

"Since when are you two together?" Rachel demanded. Quinn leaned into Finn's side and smiled.

"After you two got together I realized that Finn and I never really got our chance to be together. I made a mistake with Puck-Finn's the one I'm in love with." Quinn replied. Puck's jaw dropped and his expression hardened.

"You made a mistake with me?" he growled. Quinn nodded but quickly looked away so he couldn't tell she was lying.

"Finn, you told me you loved me." Rachel said softly.

"That was before you dumped me for Puck. I'm in love with Quinn now. I should actually be thanking you because if you hadn't left me, Quinn and I would have never gotten back together." Finn told her. Rachel's lower lip began to tremble as she brushed past Puck and ran out. Puck just glared at Quinn and shook his head before running after her.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the girl's bathroom the next day, makeup bag in one hand and her purse in the other, and looked around curiously when she heard sobbing. She walked towards the end stall and knocked slightly on the door, jumping slightly when it swung open. She gasped when she saw Rachel with her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she cried.<p>

"Oh my God." She said softly. "Rachel, what's the matter?"

"She's back." Rachel sobbed. Quinn looked at her confused.

"Who's back?" she asked curiously. Rachel wiped her eyes and looked up at Quinn.

"My mother."

Quinn's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she heard this, and her body was immediately filled with dread and nervousness.

"Shelby's back?" she whispered with a shaky voice. She gripped the side of the door to keep her knees from buckling.

"She's here to teach at McKinley." Rachel said, her voice shaking. "I had just gotten over losing her to a baby-your baby to make matters worse. Now I have to see her every day."

"Rachel, does Puck know about this?" Quinn asked softly. Rachel shook her head.

"I thought you should be the one to tell him. Beth is his daughter." She said quietly, wiping her tears and standing up. "Thank you for worrying about me Quinn, but I shall be getting back to class now. It is important that I don't ruin my impeccable record of-"

"I get it, Rachel." Quinn sighed tiredly, shaking her head as the brunette walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Quinn folded her hands behind her back nervously as she walked up to Puck the next period. He looked up from his locker and rolled his eyes when he saw her.<p>

"What do you want, Fabray? Come here to tell me how much of a douche I am, or was telling me I was a mistake enough?"

"Listen Puck, I'm sorry I said that. But we have a bigger problem." Quinn said softly.

"What could be worse than you telling me-"

"Shelby's back." She murmured. He stopped and looked at her before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry did you just say Shelby, the woman who adopted our daughter, is back? Why?" he sputtered.

"Rachel told me she's here to teach at McKinley." Quinn sighed. Puck shook his head and slammed his locker angrily.

"Are you kidding me? It was hard enough getting over losing her, now I have to deal with seeing her and knowing that I can't have her? This is bullshit. Shelby agreed to stay away from us." Puck growled.

"She didn't sign anything Puck. She had a right." Quinn tried to reason.

"Well I just lost you. I don't want to lose my own daughter. She agreed that she would do anything to make it easier on us. Apparently she doesn't keep promises." Puck snapped.

"Do you think this is any better for me? It killed me to give her up and my mother even offered to help us." Quinn blurted out without thinking. She gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth when she saw Puck's face darken.

"Are you telling me that we could still have our daughter right now?" he asked his voice soft.

"Puck, I-"

"Just please tell me the truth." He said quietly. Quinn looked away and nodded.

"I was selfish and my mother tried to convince me to keep her, but I wanted to be a regular teenager. I should've kept her because my chance of being a teenager was over the minute I took a sip of that first wine cooler and it was my mistake. But I didn't because I was an idiot." Quinn whispered. "I'm so sorry Puck. You showed me you could be a good father and I didn't listen when I should have. If it wasn't for me we could be happy with our daughter, but instead I screwed everything up-as always."

She turned on her heel and ran down the hall with tears in her eyes, similar to the day all those years ago when she told him she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>Quinn tapped her nails against her steering wheel, biting her lip anxiously as she waited for Finn to get out of football practice. She jumped when there was a knock on her window and rolled it down, only to see Shelby Corcoran standing there.<p>

"Hi Quinn." She said with a soft smile. "Mind if I come in? I was thinking we should talk."

Quinn, too stunned to speak, just nodded at Shelby. She smiled and opened the door, sinking in to the passenger seat.

"What are you doing back?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Living in New York and trying to hit it big with an 8 month old isn't exactly ideal." Shelby sighed. "So I decided to move back here. Vocal Adrenaline already had a new coach-that tool Dustin Goolsby, so I applied for a teaching job here."

"I thought you agreed that you would stay away to make it easier for not only me and Puck, but for Rachel as well. Do you know how miserable she was after she found out you adopted Beth after you told her that you two didn't have a chance? She felt replaced Shelby." Quinn sighed.

"I knew when I agreed to give her to her fathers that it was a bad idea. I knew that as soon as I saw her I would want to keep her. When I gave birth I never got to hold her. I could barely see her through the doctors, but she turned her little head and she looked at me. I had to sign a contract and agree not to contact her until she was eighteen, but when I saw how spectacular she was at Sectionals I couldn't wait." Shelby murmured. "So I got Jesse to convince her that he was in love with her so I could get closer to her. When she figured it out, I realized that she already had so many memories with her fathers that there wasn't really time for memories like that with me. I thought I was doing the right thing. Apparently I wasn't, because I regret it every single day. It was like giving her up all over again."

"Then tell her that Shelby. It's not too late to have a life with your daughter." Quinn said. "It may be too late for me, but not for you."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Quinn." Shelby said, a smile now gracing her face. "How would you feel about seeing Beth?"

Quinn froze and stared at Shelby. How was she going to be able to pull herself away from her own daughter after seeing her?

"I was thinking, how nice would it be if she grew up knowing you and Noah were her parents. She would still live with me and I would still act as her mother figure, but you she would know you two were her mother and her father."

"I'll…I'll think about it." Quinn said softly. "I'll talk to Puck and then I'll get back to you."

"That's all I'm asking. I really hope you'll say yes Quinn. It will be good for all three of us." Shelby said, smiling at Quinn before getting out of the car and walking out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Quinn was pacing outside of Puck's house, not sure if she should go up and knock. He had seemed so angry with her before and she didn't know if he would even want to bother talking with her.<p>

"Are you just going to stand there all night, or do you actually need something?"

Quinn turned around and saw Mrs. Puckerman standing there with an amused smile on her face. Her and Mrs. Puckerman had never really gotten along-she was the Christian girl who her Jewish son had gotten pregnant, but now she had a kind look on her face.

"Mrs. Puckerman, I-"

"You're here to see Noah. I know." Mrs. Puckerman said. "I thought that you were far from the perfect match for my son when he brought you home and told me that he had gotten you pregnant. I was mortified that my son had gotten a Christian pregnant with his child. So I apologize for being so rude back then, because it really wasn't your fault. When Noah told me you two had started dating again I wasn't very happy and he knew it, so you can imagine how happy I was when he brought Rachel home."

Quinn grimaced and Mrs. Puckerman laughed softly, putting her hand on the girl's arm. "She is a handful, isn't she? She's a nice girl but I can see Noah isn't as happy with her as he was with you. I just want him to be happy, no matter whom he picks. You make him happy Quinn, so go inside and tell Noah."

Quinn stared at Mrs. Puckerman for a moment before breaking out into a radiant smiled and hugging the woman. "Thank you so much!" she said before happily running into the house. She ignored the shocked stare of his sister Sarah and stormed up the stairs and into his room, the door banging open in the process. Puck and Finn looked up from the video game they were playing in shock.

Quinn completely ignored Finn as she walked over to Puck, grabbed the front of his shirt, and crushed her lips to his hungrily. He was surprised, but he wasn't stupid enough to leave Quinn Fabray hanging. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, smiling into the kiss.

Finn smiled and cleared his throat as he tapped Quinn on the shoulder. She pulled back and smiled triumphantly at him, high fiving him. Puck looked at them incredulously.

"What the hell?" he asked. Quinn gave him a dazzling smile and laughed.

"Finn and I hatched a plan to make you and Rachel jealous. Apparently it worked." She said.

"Well Rachel and I aren't back together." Finn muttered. Quinn rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder.

"Oh shut up, Finn. You can't find a better hiding place for her than Puck's closet? God knows what died in there." She teased and walked over to the closet, opening and smiling at Rachel. Rachel gave Quinn a sheepish grin and shrugged.

"Finn told me yesterday." She said softly. Quinn just rolled her eyes and hugged the brunette, who hesitantly hugged her back.

They all froze when they heard two 'awws' and turned around, laughing when they saw Sarah and Mrs. Puckerman standing there with dreamy smiles.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue? Quinn and I have a song prepared id you don't mind." Rachel said the next day in glee club. Ten heads turned to look at them in shock with their jaws dropped.<p>

"This is an unholy alliance." Kurt muttered. Quinn rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Rachel and I have decided to put everything aside and become friends, right Rachel?"

"Absolutely, because I for one am sick of arguing with Quinn. We have decided to end our dispute amicably and have become quite close."

"Well…that's great. The floor is yours." Mr. Schue said warily. They smiled at each other and sat down on the stools in front of the room.

_Rachel: It's been a long time since I came around  
>been a long time but I'm back in town<br>this time I'm not leaving without you_

Rachel glanced in Finn's direction and gave him a slight smile, hoping he understood the double meaning. She was leaving for New York, but not unless he came with her. 

_Quinn: You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oooh_  
><em>I'll give anything again to be your baby doll<em>  
><em>this time I'm not leaving without you<em>

Quinn looked at Puck and she smiled at him, also have a meaning behind the words. She hoped he would make his decision soon and agree to come with her to see Beth.

_Rachel: He said sit back down where you belong_  
><em>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<em>  
><em>Quinn: Sit back down on the couch where we<em>  
><em>made love for first time and you said to me<em>

_Both: Something, something about this place_  
><em>Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<em>  
><em>Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy<em>  
><em>Yeah something about<em>  
><em>Baby yoü and I<em>

_Quinn: It`s been two years since I let you go,_  
><em>I couldn't listen to a joke or rock `n roll<em>  
><em>Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart<em>

Puck couldn't believe the irony of the song and let out a chuckle. It had been almost a year since Quinn left him, but it felt double that because he had missed her so much. Besides, he liked watching her sing and not to mention the fact that she looked super hot in the jeans she was wearing.

_Rachel :On my birthday you sing me a heart of gold_  
><em>With *your drums<em> (_**A/N-Finn plays the drums obviously :P)**__ humming and no clothes  
>This time I'm not leaving without you<br>Ooh-oh ooh-oh  
><em>

Finn smiled as heard the lyric change and looked at Rachel, who was blushing as she sang the next words. He shook his head and couldn't believe how in love with her he was._  
><em>

_Quinn :Sit back down where you belong_  
><em>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<em>  
><em>Rachel: Sit back down on the couch where we<em>  
><em>made love for first time and you said to me<em>

_Both: Something, something about this place_  
><em>Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<em>  
><em>Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy<em>  
><em>Yeah something about<em>  
><em>Baby yoü and I<em>

_Both: Yoü and I_  
><em>You, yoü and I<em>  
><em>You, yoü and I<em>  
><em>You, yoü and I, I<em>  
><em>Yoü and I<em>  
><em>You, yoü and I<em>  
><em>Oh yeah! I'd rather die<em>  
><em>without yoü and I<em>

Quinn and Rachel stood up and smiled at each other, wrapping their arms around each other's waist and singing together.

_Quinn: C'mon!_  
><em>Put your drinks up!<em>

_Rachel: We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent_  
><em>'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven<em>  
><em>There's only three men that Imma serve my whole life<em>  
><em>It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ<em>

_Quinn: Something, something about the chase_  
><em>Six whole years<em>  
><em>I'm a New York woman, born to run you down<em>  
><em>So have my lipstick all over your face<em>  
><em>Something, something about just knowing when it's right<em>

_Rachel: So put your drinks up, for Nebraska_  
><em>Quinn: For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you<em>

_Both: Yoü and I_  
><em>You, yoü and I<em>  
><em>Baby! I rather die!<em>  
><em>Without yoü and I<em>

_Both: Yoü and I_  
><em>You, yoü and I<em>  
><em>Nebraska! I rather die<em>  
><em>Without yoü and I<em>

_Rachel: It's been a long time since I came around_  
><em>Quinn: Been a long time but I'm back in town<em>  
><em>Both: This time I'm not leaving without you.<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ready, Puck? You don't have to do this." Quinn said softly. Puck sighed and looked at her, a smile gracing his face.<p>

"I want to do it." He said softly. She grinned and leaned over to kiss him before sliding out of the car. He got out and walked over to her with a nervous look on his face.

"It'll be fine." She reassured him. "I promise." He nodded and laced his fingers through hers. When had he turned into such a wimp? Puckasaurus was never afraid.

They walked into the large house and down the hall into the spacious living room. Rachel looked up and smiled happily, getting up and dancing towards them.

"You're here!" she sang excitedly and threw her arms around them. Quinn smiled and hugged Rachel back.

"Where is everyone?" Puck asked. Rachel gestured to the backyard.

"Mr. Schue and the others are out back. But there's something I need to show you." Rachel said slyly and took their hands, leading them into a small kitchen.

"Rachel can't we go-"

"Hush." Rachel demanded and walked over to one of the seats. Quinn gasped and slowly followed her, a shocked look on her face. She crouched down and shook her head, a happy smile mixing with her tears.

_**"Hi Beth. I'm you Mom."**_

_Song Credits~_

Yoü and I-Lady Gaga

**Author's Note: Don't worry there will be a third installment! I'm hoping to have it posted after the glee premiere which is now in 19 days-EEEPP! Who's seen the newest promo? Sue get's glitter bombed, Quinn get's pink hair, and Blaine transfers to McKinley! YAY!**

**So I hope you like this one! It was more dramatic than the last, but it'll all be cleared up in the final installment. Please enjoy and leave a review after you read! **


End file.
